Poison Ivy
by firefliesinlove
Summary: Ryou gets the dreaded Poison Ivy after a week of camping with his friends... The only way to overcome it is to ignore the urges of scratching. Will anything distract him from the 'itch? Yaoi (RB)


_**Poison Ivy**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Ryou gets the dreaded Poison Ivy after a week of camping with his friends... The only way to overcome it is to ignore the urges of scratching. Will anything distract him from the 'itch'? Yaoi (RB)

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do borrow some of the characters for muses every now and again. Of course, I always return them!... And I am a proud owner of a Yui-Gi-Oh! poster with yummy Malik and his Yami on it in sexy/dangerous/knowing poses... they're just so yummy looking... MWAHAHAHAHA! runs away with the poster, and drools

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou glared miserably at the empty white wall in front of him. He had been staring at it for the past four hours, trying and failing miserably to distract himself from the Poison Ivy on his left shoulder and right ankle. He subconsciously scratched his ankle as he recalled the week of fun before the whole poison ivy ordeal.

Yugi had invited him on a camping trip, along with he, Yami, Seto, Jou, Tea, Mai, Malik and even Marik. They didn't invite Bakura because they were afraid he would ruin their fun by starting fights with Yami all the time. Ryou had felt bad, but Bakura had ushered him out of the house, eager for some time a lone to think by himself without distractions for once. And so he had joined his friends and had the time of his life. But he made a mistake that he knew he would never ever repeat for the rest of his life. After swimming in a lake near their campsite, he had run after everyone as they fled the water and found their way deep into a small forest.

He was the only one that he tripped and fallen flat on his face beside of a path of Poison Ivy. And had felt miserable ever since. He absent-mindedly reached for his left shoulder, but realised what he was doing, and sobbed mentally. He was beginning to feel a tad bit insane, as he rocked back and forth, mumbled things to himself every now and again, and stared at the blank wall in front of himself.

He was sitting down in the hallway that led to three rooms. One was his own, the other belonged to Bakura, and the empty one was a guest room. It had long ago belonged to his father, who had since left. He banged his head against the wall in attempt to clear his mind of thoughts that had mostly to do with scratching himself.

Ryou had even tried to distract himself by watching the television, chasing imaginary people around the house, and cooking. None of which worked. Even large doses of his favourite snack, Chocolate Covered Pocky, didn't work. He sighed angrilly. He banged his head against the wall a few more times as he watched his hand reach out for his ankle. He clenched his hands into fists, and wached as they struggled to scratch himself.

"I think not." He mumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. But even that didn't last long. Within a matter of minutes his hands were back out and scratching his irritated and red skin. "Oh, I give up!" He cried out, and went all out in scratching the patches of red as much as he could, until he felt slightly satisfied, and he leaned back against the wall with a happy and satisfied sigh.

"Hikari, stop making noises." Ryou jumped up to his feet when he was startled by Bakura. Ryou looked over at his Yami, who was standing in the doorway that led to his room.

"Noises?" He asked with an innocent look on his face.

"What were you banging against the wall?" He eyes Ryuo suspiciously.

"Oh! Sorry, Bakura." Ryou bowed his head apologetically. "That was my head."

"Why on earth would you be banging your head against the wall beside my door?" Bakura sounded confused, and looked at him curiously. "Usually when one wants to get someone's attention they bang on the door? And with their hands?"

"Oh, nevermind, Yami. I wasn't trying to get anyone's attention." Ryou sighed, and scratched at his shoulder as hard as he could. Bakura gave him another suspicious look.

"Do you have fleas?" He narrowed his eyes, and took a step backwards.

"No!" Ryou sighed exasperately. "Poison Ivy. I. Have. Poison. Ivy."

"Oh. Tough luck with that, then, Baka Hikari." Bakura chuckled when Ryou's hand dropped to his side and he growled slightly.

"It wasn't my fault I got it. I tripped." Ryou frowned when bakura continued to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Baka Hikari, nothing at all." He smirked and walked back into his room.

"I'll 'Baka Hikari' him." Ryou muttered to himself as he started to bang the wall as hard as he could with his head without actually harming himself too badly. After several minutes the door to Bakura's room flew open, and Bakura ran out. Before Ryou's head to come into contact with the wall again, Bakura pulled Ryou back and away from the wall.

"You really are stupid, you know that?" Bakura growled as he held Ryou back by his waist. Ryou fought hard against the grip that held him so close to his darkness. He couldn't escape. He sighed in defeat.

"I'm just itchy, Bakura." He sighed, and fell limp in Bakura's grasp. "Nothing's helping to distract me."

"Hmm... you need a distraction?" Bakura smirked, loosened his grip, and let Ryou fall to the floor.

"Ow!" Ryou rubbed his side as he sat up and glared cutely at Bakura.

"I'll see what I can do about that 'distraction.'" Bakura chuckled. He was starting to sound slightly psychotic just like he normally did when he got good ideas. "I'll be right back, Hikari."

Ryou watched him disappear into his room, and decided to stay put. Even if Bakura was being a little scary towards him, he wanted a distraction so that he wouldn't have to scratch the poison ivy to make it even worse than it already was. He hummed as he turned around and crawled over to the topmost stair. He sat at the edge of it, and looked down at the hallway at the end of it. He got lost in his thoughts as he stared down at the shadows, and only broke out of them as someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ryou nearly fell over and down the stairs, but he was pulled up into a standing position by Bakura, who spun him around so that their faces were barely inches apart as he bent over slightly. Ryou stopped breathing altogether as Bakura lowered his head so that their lips were nearly touching. He could feel his warm breath tickling his lips slightly.

"What? What're you-" He was cut off as Bakura shoved him roughly up against the wall and growled. Only this time his growl sounded almost like a deep purring sound. Ryou stared up into his Yami's eyes. They were shining with determination, insanity, and something else he hadn't seen before. Something that triggered his mind to go blank. Or so he thought. He suddenly realised that Bakura's eyes were closed, and his lips were pressed against his, his tongue running along them, begging entrance. Ryou was so shocked that his lips parted, and he found himself deepening their kiss.

Suddenly his heart started to beat a little faster. His first kiss. It was his first kiss. His very first kiss! Ever! With his crush, none the less! He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist, pulling their bodies closer and closer together. Bakura pulled away after a moment, and the two boys gasped for air.

"Bakura, I-" Bakura pressed his index to Ryou's lips.

"Shhh..." Bakura grabbed Ryou's right arm, and dragged him back to his room. He pulled him down onto his bed, and they both lay down, facing each other.

"How did you-" Ryou was hushed again by his darker half, who was staring at him intently.

"I just knew..." Bakura pulled Ryou closer to himself, and smirked. "I've always known."

Ryou snuggled into Bakura's warmth, a delicate smile on his cute and pale face. Bakura hid his face in his hikari's sweet smelling hair, and the two sighed happily. Ryou fell asleep in his Yami's arms. He felt safer than ever just lying there. And as for Bakura, he fell asleep a short while later, happy that he had done two things for he and his light that night. He had distracted Ryou, and confessed his love to his hikari, his Ryou, in ways that only his actions could. They lay together for the remainder of the night, the Poison Ivy completely forgotten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! A cute little fic! Aw, I just couldn't resist! And what d'you know? It distracted me from my little problems. Yes, I have poison ivy. But don't worry, it's not contagious! XD

And I hardly feel the need to scratch it any more. I have this fic to thank.

Also that Aloe Vera that I've been using for the past few days or so. 

Poison Ivy; one of the only drawbacks from running around in the woods continuously without paying attention to the plant life all around. I still don't know how my arm got poison ivy. Oo

It was completely covered. Oh well! I've written this fic, and that's all that matters.

So... yay! Please Review! And hopefully you enjoyed this cute little story! And now I feel as if I should write yet another... But... ((winks)) we'll see.

And I noticed something. All of my characters always 'sigh in defeat' in my stories.

Gives me more ideas for more fics ...of reverse situations... ahem...

Anyway! Thanks for reading! ((gives all the readers boxes of their favourite kind of Pocky, and plushies of their favourite anime character)) Enjoy!!

_Please R&R!_


End file.
